underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a Timeline for the events occurring in the ''Underworld'' series. Dates are derived from official sources only, including the films, the official novelizations and any other official sources, such as websites, production notes, interviews, or scripts. This timeline does not include unofficial entries in the series, such as Blood Enemy or Underworld: The Eternal War. Please make sure that all dates are referenced and are official and that the dates appear chronologically. Dates given in the series are occasionally contradictory, so all dates should be considered approximate. See also the [[Map|map of Underworld locations]]. Timeline (ALL APPROXIMATE TIMES) 5th Century * Hungarian warlord Alexander Corvinus is the only remaining survivor of a lethal plague that wipes out everyone in his village. In him the infection is able to mutate and mold him into the first Immortal. * Viktor is born."...Viktor was a haughty, ostentatious Vampire overlord over 1,400 years old." ~ Underworld: Evolution production notes, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans production notes, Underworld: Evolution official site "Viktor is a haughty, ostentatious Vampire overlord nearly 1,000 years old." ~ Underworld: Rise of the Lycans official site * Alexander's twin sons Marcus and William are born. "After sixteen centuries, William, the father of all werewolves, was dead." ~ ''Underworld: Evolution'' novelization * Alexander's third son is born. (Underworld: Evolution) 6th Century * William, bitten by a wolf, mutates and becomes the first Werewolf, and later, Marcus, bitten by a bat, the first Vampire. * Marcus turns a dying Viktor in order to create an army to hunt William, who is killing entire villages of people, creating more Werewolves. * Twenty or more years pass as Viktor builds up Vampire numbers to match the hordes of Werewolves, before the War begins in earnest. * Amelia is born.Although nearly fifteen centuries old, the Lady Amelia had the youthful beauty and haughty carriage of an international supermodel." ~ ''Underworld'' novelization * The first Vampire Coven is founded, and the Vampire Elders reign in turns as part of the "Chain". * Amelia founds the Eastern Coven. * Amelia and Vidar found the Nordic Coven. 13th Century 1202 * William is captured and Viktor declares he is to be imprisoned forever against Marcus's wishes. 1207 * Lucian is born to an imprisoned Werewolf in the Vampires' dungeon.Date calculated from times given in the Underworld: Rise of the Lycans script, combined with the dates given in the ''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization. 1210 * Viktor's wife Ilona dies while giving birth to Sonja.Date calculated from times given in the Underworld: Rise of the Lycans script, combined with dates from the Rise of the Lycans novelization. 1218 * Viktor begins to use Lucian to create more Lycans to work under the control of the Vampires. 14th Century * Selene's father is born. * Cecilia is born. * Selene's father is commissioned to construct William's prison. 1383 * Selene is born. "Only 19 years old, Selene knew she was soon to die." ~ Underworld: Evolution novelization 15th Century 1402 * Events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans.Date is stated in the official novelization. * Sonja becomes pregnant by Lucian. * Raze is made a Lycan. * Freed by Andreas Tanis, Lucian kills Kosta and leads a number of Lycans in a revolt against the Vampires, sparking the Vampire-Lycan War. * Sonja is put on trial and executed by sunlight in front of Lucian. * The first Vampire Council are killed by Lycans. * Semira, Viktor's favoured progeny, is known to have been the regent of the Budapest Coven around this time. * Viktor kills Selene's family. * Viktor makes Selene a Vampire, blaming Lycans for her family's deaths. * Viktor sends Semira to the Nordic Coven, Selene replacing her in his affections. At an unknown point in time Semira leaves the Nordic Coven and joins the Eastern Coven; her loyalty remains with Viktor. 1409 * After a great battle in the Lycans' fortress (Castle Corvinus, now under Lycan control), Kraven returns with Lucian's branded skin as proof that he has killed the Lycan, while in reality the two have allied against the Elders. 17th Century * Tanis has become the official Coven Historian, but is accused of "recording malicious lies" and sentenced to exile in a former monastery. 19th Century * Kraven is made Regent of the Budapest Coven by Viktor. 1890 * Events of Underworld: Endless War Part 1. * Selene kills Darius. 20th Century 1940s–1950s * Erika is born. 1967 * Events of Underworld: Endless War Part 2 occur. * Selene kills Vregis. 1975 * Michael Corvin is born. 1976 * Erika is made a Vampire by Kraven."The garment slid to the floor, exposing a sylphlike female form that had not aged a day since that fateful night in Piccadilly twenty-seven years ago." ~ Underworld novelization 1980–1990 * David is born in secret at the Nordic Coven to Thomas and Amelia. * Kraven grows suspicious of Amelia's mysterious absence from Vampire society and sends Semira and her troops to investigate. * Thomas returns to the Western Coven with David. * Amelia returns to the Eastern Coven. 21st Century Circa 2003 * Events of Underworld occur in October."Michael kicked strenuously towards the surface, trying to ignore the bone-numbing chill of the water. October was no time to go swimming in the Danube." ~ Underworld novelization * Rigel is killed by Trix. * Nathaniel is killed by Raze. * Trix is killed by Selene. * Michael is bitten by Lucian. * Amelia and the Vampire Council returned from the New World Coven. * Amelia and the Vampire Council are killed by Lycans. * Pierce and Taylor are killed by Kahn. * Kahn is killed. * Raze is killed by Viktor. * Lucian is killed by Kraven. * Selene bites a dying Michael, making him the first Hybrid. * Selene kills Viktor. * Marcus awakens as a Hybrid due to the blood of the dead Lycan Singe dripping into his coffin. * Events of Underworld: Evolution. * Marcus kills Kraven, massacres all of the Budapest Coven, and burns Ördögház to the ground. * Tanis is killed by Marcus. * Selene becomes a Hybrid by drinking Alexander's blood. * Alexander commits suicide by blowing up his ship. * Marcus frees William from his cell. * Michael kills William. * Selene kills Marcus. Between 2003 and 2015 * Events of Underworld: Endless War Part 3. * Selene and Michael kill Krandrill. * Humanity learns of the existence of Vampires and Lycans, triggering the Purges. * Selene and Michael are captured by Antigen. * Eve is born. Circa 2015 * Events of Underworld: Awakening. * Lida is killed by Quint Lane. * Quint Lane is killed by Selene. * Jacob Lane is killed by Eve. * Michael is kidnapped from Antigen Headquarters and presumably killed by Marius. * Selene and Eve part ways; for Eve's safety Selene has no knowledge of her daughter's whereabouts. Near future *Events of Underworld: Blood Wars. * Semira is granted a position on the Eastern Coven's Elite Council. * Thomas is killed by Semira. * The Nordic Coven is attacked by Marius's Army. *Selene is "killed" by Marius and Alexia. *Marius launches an attack into the Eastern Coven (aided by his Vampire lover Alexia). * Alexia is killed by Semira. * Selene is revealed to have been resurrected through the Nordic Coven's unique Ritual. * Semira is presumably killed by David. * Selene kills Marius. * Marius' horde disbands. * Selene, David and Lena are chosen as the new Vampire Elders. * Selene is reunited with Eve. References es:Cronología fr:Chronologie Category:Mythology